Green Bush
The Green Bush is a recurring foe in the , first appearing in , and a summon in . It appears mostly in nature/forest-themed areas, such as Vegetable Forest (EBF3), the Wild Tropics (EBF5), Lankyroot Jungle and the still-green part of Ashwood Forest (EBF4). It is one of the most basic and iconic members of the Bush family. Appearance The Green Bush is a small creature made out of leaves. It has two green eyes, two "hands", and a small branch protruding out of its head. In EBF3, it had several possible appearances, with 1/6 chance for each flower one and 3/6 for the flowerless one; in EBF4, it only has one — with the red flower; in EBF5, it always has the same flower, but the branches sticking out of the foe's back vary. Overview EBF ''(Any) Green Bush is one of the weakest foes in any game. While it can inflict debuffs ( in ''EBF3 and in EBF5), making the players an easier target for the bush's stronger allies, its low health and several elemental weaknesses make it unlikely to survive a turn. It does absorb -elemental attacks though, and occasionally is capable of poisoning its target. ''Adventure Story'' Green Bushes are fairly basic foes who charge at Matt to inflict damage. They are notable for their ability to hide in actual bushes (in which case the bush will have two small black eyes where the Green Bush is) and then jump out as Matt walks by. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Bite |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 15 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |Acc2 = 90% |Crit2 = 30% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Thin Tone Scream |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 10 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Wind |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 20% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 0% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Notes3 = |Attack4 = Deep Tone Scream |Target4 = Self |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc3 = 100% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, debuff strength is increased to 30%. Has no usage conditions set, and therefore may not be seen during normal gameplay. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance2 = 30% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Scream |Target3 = All |Element3 = None |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 75% |StatusStrength3 = 15% |Acc3 = 100% |Notes3 = Debuff strength increased to 25% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Anything → Leaf Stab (2/6), Bite (2/6), Thin Tone Scream (1/6), Deep Tone Scream (1/6). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 If it would've worked correctly, it would look this way: * Berserked → Bite; * Syphoned → Leaf Stab; * Otherwise → Leaf Stab (1/3), Bite (1/3), Scream (1/3). However, after deciding which of these patterns to use but before executing an action, an extra line of code — which was likely left there by an accident — overwrites the pattern chosen by a copy of that one initiated when Syphoned, rendering all other patterns impossible. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Hit; * Otherwise → Hit (2/5), Nettle (2/5), Scream (1/5). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Scream. Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Trees, the Green Bush will immediately Surrender and Flee on their turn. Summon In EBF5, the foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% }} Trivia * EBF3 Bestiary displays the foe as resistant to , yet this status effect does not appear in the game. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Foes